


Fancomic: Halloween Party

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty suggests Rust's costume for Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

5화에서 2012 러스티가 '캡틴 아메리카 마티 하트'라고 말하는 걸 듣고 생각난 이야기.

이건 맥커너히가 히어로를 연기한다면 헐크를 해보고 싶다고 했다는 얘기를 기억하며 그렸고.  
형사들 입은 건 호크아이, 앤트맨, 블랙팬더, 토르. 캐틀린은 스톰.  
코믹스를 잘 아는 건 아니라 이것저것 틀렸을 수도 있는 그림이지만 형사들도 아마 나 정도로만 아는 사람들이 많지 않을까 하고 대강 그렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
